


Just get me home

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Series: Hamil-Heights One Shot Writing Prompts [7]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Usnavi's sick and needs help, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: Sonny's grouchy, or so Pete assumes.





	

“Just get me home as soon as possible, okay?!” Sonny snapped at Pete. Something had put his little partner on the wrong side of the bed and he really wasn’t happy with Pete. Now Pete wasn’t sure what he did wrong, but he listened anyways. Maybe it wasn’t him and something had happened back at the bodega that Sonny wasn’t telling him about. He shook his head of the thoughts and quickly got Sonny home. Sonny rushing up the steps to the flat and slamming the door open. The place looked a mess, things tossed everywhere around the house. Sonny tossed his keys onto what would have been the table if it hadn’t been thrown over and rushed into he and Usnavi’s bed room. “‘Snavi!?” He called. A groan in reply from underneath a pile of blankets. Sonny sighed, “You’re going to overheat yourself like that.”   
  
So this was the problem? Pete lightly laughed, “I’ll be honest, never thought I’d see your cousin this sick.” he snorted. “Do you  _ both  _ destroy your home when you’re like this?”   
  
Sonny rolled his eyes but laughed. The place looked like a bomb had gone off in it. “Shut up and just go grab some cold medicine out of the bodega man.” He playfully shoved Pete to the side, “He must have lost the last bottle or just ran out or something and was trying to find it.”   
  
“Alright alright. I’ll be right back.” Pete gave Sonny a quick kiss on his nose before rushing down to the bodega and grabbing what cold medicine he was able to find and bringing it back along with a soda and a bottle of water all for Usnavi. Usnavi honestly wanted to protest against Pete having been in the store by himself but with how sick he currently felt all he could really do was faintly growl and fall back asleep after taking the medicine.    
  
After a week or so he was feeling far better than he had. Once Pete came to drop Sonny off, Usnavi stopped him, pulling him to the side of the store. “Hey...thanks for getting the stuff to help me.” He mumbled, “Even if you really shouldn’t have been in the bodega on your own.”   
  
Pete grinned, nodding his head as a reply and leaving happily. He really never thought he’d be able to get on Usnavi’s good side but here he was thanking him. Sonny would be so happy to hear about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the actual prompt was 'Just get home as soon as possible okay!?' but I wanted to write something fluffy rather than bitter because we all know it would of gone down hill if I wen't with the original.  
> Enjoy~


End file.
